Hetalia America: Civil War
by All My Fandoms Are Killing Me
Summary: A story of the American Civil War. What happens when part of you is taken away? What will happen to America when he's at war against himself? There will be no Statetalia. 2P America will be the Confederacy. This is my first story.
1. PROLOGUE

My poll results said that I should do a Hetalia Civil War story. So I will. I hope you like it.

I do not own Hetalia. Or the Civil War, though I don't think anybody does...

PROLOGUE

America was enjoying a lovely walk in one of his thousands of parks when he found a penny on heads. "Aw sweet! It's my lucky day," he exclaimed.

He looked at the head of the coin and remembered his days with his sixteenth president. While he always loved Lincoln's friendship, it didn't last. If that damn Civil War hadn't happened, maybe they would have had more time together. Maybe it was for the best.

 **AN: Yeah, it's short but it's my first story I've posted so it might not be that good. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: The New President

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

America was worried. It was the night before the new president would be announced. Some of his people do not want Lincoln to win at all. He wasn't even on the ballot in some states. America did though. He never liked that slaves were legal in his nation. Lincoln would change all of that.

 _But what if Lincoln does win,_ America thought, _some states were already threatening secession, what would happen if they did? What would happen to me? To anybody?_

He continued to worry about himself and his people. He worried as he got ready for bed, as he got into bed, as he fell asleep.

That night he had a dream. He was on a battlefield, not very different than the one that he had battled England at. It was foggy, but through the fog he could make out a figure. It was walking away from him so America ran after it while calling, "hey wait. Who are you?"

The figure heard his shout, stopped, and turned around. "You know who I am," the figure responded.

America finally caught up to the person. Out of breath, he looked up and gasped. "You look like me," he was true, the stranger looked almost exactly like America, with a few colour differences. While America had ash blonde hair, the other had dark auburn and while America's eyes were sky blue, the other's were blood red.

"Well of course I look like you! I used to be you! Don't you remember that Union? Or can't you get it through your thick skull that your people left you and created me?" The mysterious look-alike spat.

"U-Union?" America sputtered.

"No," he said sarcastically. "Of course you fucking idiot! You're the Union and I'm the Confederacy!"

"The Confederacy?"

"How can you not remember!? Right after the South Carolinans seceded, while you were sleeping, we kind of became two pieces of one body. I quickly fled from you and eventually declared war. We've been fighting ever since."

"But why? Why did this happen?" America asked dumbfoundedly.

The Confederacy said two words as he turned to leave. "Abraham Lincoln."

At those words, America woke up. "Thank god it was just a dream, that Confederacy seemed like a complete ass."

The sun was up and it appeared to be around nine a.m. America decided that now would be as good time as any to get up. He lazily rolled out of bed and got dressed. He put on his best suit. It was much like the one that England had given him, though he had long since outgrown the original.

He brushed through his hair while trying, unsucessfull, to get Nantucket to stay down. Grabbing Texas, he left the room. His glasses were still fairly young, Texas had only been a state for fifteen years.

As he headed to the main level of his large house he checked his pocketwatch which told him that it was currently 9:47. The announcement would occur at noon. He went to the kitchen of one of his many homes and cooked himself a hearty breakfast of a stack of pancakes coated in maple syrup that Canada would argue was not pure, three over-medium eggs, six strips of bacon, three pieces of toast with a gracious amount of butter, one glass of milk, one glass of apple juice, and two sausage links.

After eating, the nation left for the town square to hear the news of his next president. Checking his watch, he discovered that he had an hour and a half until the announcement would be made. As he walked he noticed a paperboy selling his wares, he decided to purchase a copy of the newspaper so he paid the child and found a place to sit.

The news said what America already knew. It was mostly comprised of news of the possible secession of South Carolina and statistics of the election. It seemed that Lincoln was likely going to win. "What a waste of money," America said as he tossed the paper in a nearby trash can.

He began thinking about the previous night's dream. _What was that guy's, the Confederacy was his name, problem? Why does he not like Lincoln? It's probably because of his views on slavery. Why can't the southerners see that the slaves are people too, not property?_

His thoughts were disrupted by a tolling of a clock. Twelve rings, it was time for the big announcement. He made his way to the large crowd of people at the center of the town.

There was a podium set up on a small wooden stage. At the podium was a plump white gentleman with a wrinkly face. He had a big white mustache and a large tophat that, though it was large, didn't hold a candle to Lincoln's. He started speaking in a deep booming voice with a southern accent, which was odd seeing as they were currently in New York. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen," he said politely, "now I know y'all are here to hear who won this year's election. So I'll spare you any longer of a wait. Ladies and gentlemen, your President of the United States for the next four years is," he paused momentarily, "Mr. Abraham Lincoln!"

The crowd cheered and America cheered along, though he couldn't but feel that something horrible was soon to be unleashed.

* * *

 **One week later**

America was finally introduced to his new president. They hadn't formerly met because nations wanted to keep knowledge of themselves to a minimum. They only introduced themselves as nations to their bosses, their bosses families, and their employees. Anyone else got their human names.

America was sitting on Lincoln's new desk in Lincoln's new office. Lincoln was led in by one of America's most trusted employees. His name was Davie and America knew that he was a reincarnation of his childhood friend, much like France's reincarnation of Joan d'Arc.

Lincoln stepped into the room and noticed America, who hopped off the desk. "Who's the kid," he asked.

"Excuse me," replied America, "I'm older than you."

"You can't possibly be more than sixteen," the President observed.

America and Davie held back their laughter. "Actually I can, I'm over three hundred years old. The name's The United States of America. Nice to meet you, Mr. Lincoln."

With a disbeleving look on his face, Lincoln replied, "This has to be some kind of joke."

"Nope! It's all true. I am a country and you are my new boss," America confirmed. "If you don't believe me now, you'll see the proof someday. I look forward to working with you sir." With that he left the room leaving behind an astonished Lincoln and a giggling Davie.

* * *

 **AN: As said in the summary, I'm not using Statetalia. I think it's done too much and would rather use this idea instead. In addition, has anyone seen a Provincetalia for Canada? That's not done _enough_ , I'd do it but I don't know much about Canada. Anyways, back to what I was saying, once I get deeper into the story I will be calling America by the name of Union because the war was officially between the Union and the Confederacy, not the north and the south. I set America's physical age to sixteen because my theory is that he finished growing up during the Civil War because it was a major part of his history. Also, if I have any historical inaccuracies, let me know.**

 **Please review and stuff,**

 **CiaoFromItaly!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Other America

THE NEXT MONTH

* * *

December in America is typically a time of good tidings and cheer.

Not this year.

They did it. The South Carolinans actually did it. They seceded.

It was December 20, 1860, the day of the first secession. America had long since forgotten his dream.

He was working to help Lincoln learn the ropes of presidency before his inaguration on March 4 when it had happened. Lincoln had stepped out to use the restroom, leaving America alone.

He had been sitting on the desk again, awaiting his boss's return when the pain struck. First, he felt a splitting headache, the worst he had ever felt. Next, his heart felt like it had been shot by not one, not ten, but a hundred bullets. Nations can't die by simple gunshot, but it would still hurt, a hell of a lot.

Lincoln returned just in time to see his nation collpse. "America!" Lincoln shouted as he caught his employee.

 _What do I do?_ he thought, _he just fainted, perhaps I should lay him down?_

So he went to America's chambers and opened the door, which proved difficult do to the fact that he was carrying a heavy person. _S_ _eriously, what does this kid eat?_ Laying America down, he decided to find Davie. He should know what to do.

He left America as he sought out the man. "Davie," he called, "I request your presence, it's about America."

He continued looking through the White House. He had been searching for the good part of ten minutes when he suddenly remembered something that America had said about Davie. 'He likes this one purple flower, I can't remembed the name right now. I had it planted in the garden out back for him.' Perhaps this was where Davie has gone.

He went to the back yard where he looked for the purple flowers. He finally spotted them and sitting there amongst them was Davie.

"Davie," he called, "America needs you!"

Davie turned around upon hearing the familiar voice. "Oh, Mr. President!"

"No time for formalities!" he said hurriedly. "America is in trouble!"

"What!? What happened?"

"I don't know, he just fainted."

"Alright, take me to him."

"Follow me."

So together they went back to America's room. On their way Lincoln decided to ask about the flowers. "What kind of flowers were they?"

"Oh, the purple ones? They are an English variety of daisy. They don't grow naturally in the United States. For some reason they were planted here before I was employed, it was almost as if someone knew that I was looking for them."

"Oh, they are very beautiful."

"Thank you. The moment I saw them, I went to find the head gardener to ask if I could tend to the patch. She granted me permission and I've been caring for them ever since."

"How nice of her."

"I have always been greatful for her kindness."

They finally arrived at America's quarters. Davie opened the door and the two found the nation spasming uncontrollably. They rushed to his bed that he had almost fallen off of.

Davie was calm contrasting to Lincoln who was panicing. "He'll be fine," Davie said, "he's been through worse than this before."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes. Now let's go and give him his rest."

"Alright."

With that, they departed. Contrary to what Davie believed, America's condition worsened. He started vomiting in his sleep. Boils started covering his skin.

All of a sudden, a second person split from the nation. Screams of pain were released from America as he split into two. Mere seconds later everything stopped, America was no longer spasming the boils dissipated and he fell back onto the bed and lay still.

The second person gathered his bearings. _Who am I? Where the hell am I?_ He found a mirror hanging above an intracate fireplace. Gazing at his reflecting, he discovered what he looked like. He then looked at the nation resting peacefully. _Oh this is good,_ he thought. _Sleeping beauty over there doesn't even know I exist._

He quickly dashed from the room. He ran through a long hallway where, at the end, there was a window. He didn't want to spend more time trying to find a door that led to the outside, so he decided to jump.

Bracing himself for the impact, the nameless half-nation lept through the window as it shattered. The person dashed once he was on the ground, leaving shards of glass from the second-story window scattered over the grass.

* * *

The next morning, America woke up feeling like shit. _Maybe I'll feel better after breakfast._

He got out of bed slowly so as to allow his body to get used to moving. He whole body was sore from both bruises he had acquired from his spasms, and from his body being split apart into two. Mostly the latter, though nobody except the other America knew that that had occured.

So the nation got up, put on Texas, and got dressed. He put on a white dress shirt with a dark blue cutaway. He wore slacks that matched in colour and nice black dress shoes. To tie the look together, he had a bowtie with a pattern of stars and stripes.

He went down to the dining room where there sat Lincoln, Davie, and various members of the White House staff. The former of the three was giving nervous glances to the newly half-nation. America however, did not take notice to these looks.

He sat at the table and almost immediately, the morning meal was served. The menu was made up of many delicious goods, including but not limited to, eggs, waffles, biscuits, bacon, and toast.

After dining, the personification felt mostly better. However, this was due more to the fact that nations heal quicker, and less to the fact that he had just ingested food.

Later, he was confronted about the previous day's happenings. Lincoln had walked up and asked, "Are you alright, Mr. America, you were quite ill yesterday."

He responded with "Oh, was I? Well, that would explain why I'm so sore. But I'll be fine, whatever it was couldn't have been too bad."

"But are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

 **AN: Historically, the Confederacy wasn't named until about two months after the first secession so that's why he is unnamed right now. During that time, more states seceeded but I'll get to that later. Also about Davie's flowers, I looked at pictures of the comic to get an idea about what they looked like and from there I compared it to many common flowers and the daisy was the closest match that I could find. There will be more action once both sides are established, but for now it is still Pre-Civil War.**

 **So long for now,**

 **CiaoFromItaly!**


End file.
